Alias's Revenge
by Ms Android
Summary: During the events of Gravity Rush 1, this is an alternate timeline. Instead of Alias being killed he escapes the trash compactor only for Kat to hesitate on his capture. Alias wants nothing more than the downfall of the Gravity Queen and her city.
1. chapter 1

This mainly takes place after the Alias showdown in Endestria during Gravity Rush 1. An alternate timeline where Alias was able to escape before meeting his death in the correct timeline. Rather than landing in the trash compactor, Alias is able to regain himself and escape.

Chapter 1:

They both were exhausted from the fiasco that unfolded not too long ago. Kat, panting as she takes a breather as things go quiet. The sound of silence filled the area. It took so much out of her to rip Alias out of his Nevi body the only thing Kat could do was catch her breath. The explosion, and Nevi body parts scattered about and dissolving into the air allowed to citizens hiding in the area that the threat was gone. None would go to investigate of course as the high activity of Nevi would be much too dangerous. The Nevi are also very unpredictable when they strike too.

Kat wiped the sweat from her face and collapsed to the ground. She mustered all the strength she had to stand. Her knees shook slightly but it wasn't impossible for her to regain balance. Her eyes glared down on the trash cart that held Aliases unconscious body. "I almost feel sorry for him," she said with a slight bit of disgust. "This place would be more enjoyable without someone like you terrorizing defenseless people." She crossed her arms at the motionless figure. At that point Alias was starting to regain consciousness. His twisted body twitched but didn't move.

Kat turned around to see if any authorities, any police, or even Syd for that matter to at least come and help deal with the mess. As always, she was doing things on her own.

The sound of faint laughter caught her attention as she turned around to investigate. Alias was making the noises. His evil, scratchy voice laughing, even in his position caught Kat off guard. "...ha..hahaha….. Why do you insist on defending these… pitiful beings..?" It was all he said before he continued to chuckle. Before Kat could put together her reason a black and red smoke began leaking from Aliases body. It was the same smoke he emitted when he summoned his Nevi. Before Kat could act, the smoke engulfed his body. When it cleared there was nothing left but the rubbish, and trash that was collected in the cart.

"I know this won't end well," Kat thought to herself. But just the very thought of Alias made her writhe with either anger or disgust. "I know he'll be back soon.. but where?" Many things were going through her mind. Things like: where will Alias be when he comes back, or what will happen at his return. She didn't know for sure, but she did know something worse than this attack was on its way. She sighed. "Better not wait here and find out, we need to get going Dusty!"

The two headed back for Auldnoir. The relaxing fall into the sky allowed Kat to clear her head for the moment. As the faces of the people walking around, the laughter and commotion heard made Kat somewhat relieved that she can take it easy. She sighed again as she sat down on a bench that overlooked the still strange fountain. "Who commissioned this?" She thought. It was a truly strange fountain. Almost like a totem but without the tribal tiki faces, it just looked like three statues stacked on top of each other, but somehow it was the main attraction of Auldnoir.

This was the only part of town where she felt like she was at ease. Still, Alias disappearing and giving her the thought of why she really is defending the people of Hekseville really gave her something to focus on. Rather than the children mindlessly running around and the loud commotion of people's conversations. Alias was interesting on his own. He wore a mask that wrapped around his head which lead you to think what he really looks like. Or how he can command Nevi to do as he wishes. Thoughts that she wanted answers to. Her intense concentration was interrupted with a grumble and a meow from Dusty.

"What is it Dusty?" She said looking down at the starry cat. Dusty meowed again in discomfort. Kat didn't know what to focus on. "What's wrong?" She said as she lightly scratched behind his ears. He meowed once more before looking up on the building with the giant screen. Kat looked up to the building but saw nothing. It made her think what got Dusty so worked up. "Dusty, there's nothing there. Don't get so worked up over nothing." The cat was silent as it stared at her. The only times Dusty seemed to be uncomfortable was either when he was hungry or had a bad feeling. He was Kat's special guardian after all. "Maybe you just need some rest. After today, I know I definitely need some shut-eye," she said as she began to yawn.

It wasn't like Dusty to get worked up over nothing though. The intense moment with broken with the sight of Syd coming around the corner. The look on his face said that he was looking for Kat's help like always. By help, it was mainly looked at as chores or favors that Syd was too lazy to do himself. Kat abhorred the demeaning tasks that ensued with Syd but she still helped him anyway. This time was different. He had the look of nervousness rather than his cocky smirks. Kat could tell something was amiss.

When I saw Syd coming around the corner with his blank look I knew something was wrong. Instinct told me that it was something to do with Alias. I knew that this time Syd didn't have some boring job for me, but, that's a story for another time..

Note: (This is my first story published to this site so anything said to help improve is always appreciated. I plan on keeping this going based on how people mainly want it to go, but also the way I envision it. More chapters could be added based on how people feel towards it. Thanks for reading this far as it feels somewhat nice to have my ideas and my story out for others to read and criticize.)


	2. Alias's Revenge

When Syd came around the corner Kat knew from instinct he had a job for her. This time was different. He had a troubled look on his face rather than his cocky smirks. She could tell that bad business was headed her way no matter what she did, it was all a matter of time.

When the two locked eye contact Kat stood. Syd had been sticking to the wall in order for him to walk. He was limping as if he had been hurt dramatically. Kat, without hesitation leapt from her seat to his aid.

Syd was hurt; bad, but what caused it was truly a mystery. Kat helped him to his feet but it wasn't helping as he could barely even stand.

"What happened to you?" Kat said concerned for her friend. Syd mustered the strength he had to speak.

"..It was the Nevi.. Managed to escape.. but I.." before he could say another word he collapsed from exhaustion. Kat sat him against a wall and waited for help. The feeling of his cold and clammy skin offset her. She thought to herself and wondered why the Nevi have reappeared so quickly. Nonetheless she needed to get Syd to someplace safe.

After Kat had taken Syd to a hospital in the Vendecentre she needed to get home before she too collapses. Her knees shook as she barely had energy to stand. Dealing with Alias and Syd took so much out of her if she didn't get home she would pass out in public, and most likely in an undignified position for all to see. The thought of that kept her awake as it would be embarrassing and awkward to recover from.

Kat enjoyed the silence of her "home." She felt at ease when the pipe was warm and lit up during the night. The feeling of a warm bed to a cold breeze was a feeling like no other. The combination of the two let her and Dusty get some well deserved rest after the day they just had. Although the feeling of balance between temperatures was nice, Kat couldn't seem to get Alias's comment and Syd's injuries out of her head. Something about it made her wonder. She didn't think long before passing out from exhaustion. Dusty stared at the now snoring girl. Even he, a guardian of unthinkable power, needed sleep as well. He curled himself up next to Kat's blonde head and layed there.

Once the duo had woke up, they felt completely refreshed. Kat sat up, yawned, stretched her arms, and sighed. She looked down at the still asleep and still exhausted starry cat. She rubbed her eyes before getting up to look at herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes, her messy hair, and sore body let her know that yesterday was quite the exercise. Of course she wasn't going up into Aludnoir like this. A montage of cleaning herself up ensued as she was ready to head out into the streets of the town.

Even with her morning going particularly well, the thought of Alias was lingering in the back of her mind. It upset her in a way, but she didn't know who to talk to considering the only person she could trust and talk to on the matter was nearly killed in a Nevi outbreak. The thought didn't last long. Before she knew it, her thinking was interrupted by a loud growl, although it wasn't from Dusty. The sound continued until Kat realised that breakfast was the next thing in her daily routine. She held her stomach with a grimaced look on her face.

"Dusty!" she shouted hoping it was enough to wake the heavy sleeper. "Dusty you lazy cat get up!" Her shouting had no effect as the cat wouldn't budge. Kat got slightly frustrated but not enough to be angry. She stomped her foot and called again. "Fine! I guess I'll get some food myself!" Without hesitation the cat's ears shot up. Just by mentioning food was enough to take Dusty out of his hibernation. Kat smirked. "Let's keep this cheap okay- I'm not exactly rolling in money," she said with her hand on her hip.

Soon after the two were in the centre of Auldnoir again. The same irregular statue stood spewing out water. The people were already alive and loud, and the sweet smell of freshly baked goods flooding the centre were enough to make one's mouth water. Kat didn't know what to choose from. There were so many options that it was impossible to choose just one. If she was going to make it work without making too big of a dent in her funds, she would have to.

Before she moved to go to the skewer stand, a sudden feeling of being watched trickled down her spine. Dusty could feel it too. Kat knew this time Dusty wasn't getting worked up over nothing. Perhaps it was the other shifter. Kat looked up and all around but saw only the orange sky and the black shingled roofs. If she was going to confront the black and red girl, she would have to do it on a full stomach. "Let's just get something to eat before anything happens, Dusty," she said while beginning to walk to the stand.

Upon arriving at the stand and getting a skewer for her and her faithful companion, the feeling only became stronger. She was ready for the events about to unfold but when they would do so is what she didn't like. The feeling of that suspense in her mind she dreaded as she wasn't the most patient person. Nonetheless she was prepared.

"Hey you!" A voice shouted behind her and Kat immediately took action. Her battle stance fell flat when she realised it was only a little girl standing before her. To think this was the moment she was waiting for. A confrontation with a little girl was certainly not what she expected.

"Aren't you the one that stopped that bad guy in the factory district?" she said with such enthusiasm. The little girl's eyes lit up as she stood before her idol. Kat stared at the girl. She was relieved at the fact she wasn't up against the other shifter.

"..Um yea, that's me," she replied. She scratched her head as Dusty moved closer to one of Kat's legs. Dusty knew there was something still going on. It may not have been the Gravity Queen's youngest fan, but there was still that lingering feeling that something was off.

The little girl's smile and wide eyes quickly went away as she paced backwards. Confused by the sight, Kat focused on her. Dusty meowed to get Kat's attention. Something about that girl was off. She looked down to her feet to see the cat looking behind her.

"So now you think you're better than me because you have people in this city behind you? Is that it?" a deep female voice announced. Kat turned and was greeted to a clenched fist close to her face. The light blue eyes, and the black and red hair was enough to make her flinch. The moment was loud, and then suddenly quiet at an instant.

Kat regained her composure and lowered her arms to help guard her face from the pulp it could have become. She locked eye contact with the girl in black standing before her, putting a hand up to her starry bird.

"..w-what?" Kat said confused. The girl slowly started pacing around her as if Kat was a cornered animal in confrontation with her doom. Dusty groaned as the bird stared him.

"What makes you so special, huh? Why are you here?" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Kat snapped back.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT-" before the girl could finish her outburst a familiar face arrived to settle the commotion.

"What are you doing here old man- can't you see I'm busy?" They both turned to see Gayde standing there with a disappointed look on his face.

"Now, now Raven, you know that Kat here is no threat to you nor I," he said hoping to calm the irritated shifter. Raven unclenched her fist and scoffed at Gayde. Kat was still processing what Raven was trying to get at by what she had said. Their rivalry hadn't made sense to her since she woke up in Hekseville, even after the good deeds Kat had done.

"Raven, we have much bigger problems than your silly competition with Kat," Gayde said. Raven shot both Kat and Gayde a death glance before turning to slightly calm herself.

"If it makes you feel any better I-" Kat was interrupted by an actual hit this time. One straight from the black heels Raven wore.

"I don't need your pittance," Raven said with malice. Kat picked herself up slowly, catching her breath that was knocked out of her a moment ago. At this point there was no calming her down.

"He we go again.." Gayde sighed as he caressed his beard.

 ** _So at this point I plan to continue this because it has gotten some good appraisal. The next chapters I'll try to update on a week-to-week basis. I also want to thank you if you've gotten this far. Also, leave any suggestions that you might want in the next chapter or leave any feedback you want to help better the story. Thanks for reading._**


	3. 25

**After a month long hiatus, I felt the need to at least get something out for the story. Sorry for the wait, but enjoy this mini chapter.**

Without hesitation, Raven sprung forward in hopes to land a devastating hit to the fleeing shifter. Kat wasn't one for violence unless it put the ones she cared about in danger. She didn't know why she was destined to protect Hekseville, it just happened to unfold that way for her. Nonetheless, Raven wasn't letting up. It was impossible to know what she thought or why she acted in such anger. No matter what Kat did, it seemed to upset the shifter more and more.

It was obvious Raven had a temper problem, and Kat trying to comfort her was a mistake on her part. Raven was a bit complicated but she always has a reason for what she does. Although lashing out with kicks and punches towards Kat was mainly just acting on impulse.

"What's your problem?" Kat shouted. She was focused on trying to dodge or block Ravens strong attacks.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE??" Raven snapped back. Kat had no idea what she was talking about but Raven knew damn well that Kat was interfering with her motives.

"DAMNIT STAY STILL!!"

Kat couldn't keep up the chase forever. She was going to have to make a stand. She took her stance and waited for Raven's onslaught of rage. Before she took her anger out on the exhausted girl and her cat, the sight of spectators and pedestrians struck with fear made her lower her fists. Their faces of shock and awe made Raven think to herself.

Kat, still flinching with her hands and arms blocking her face lowered her arms enough to make sure there wasn't a shipment of bruises and pain coming her way. She noticed Raven lost in thought, and immediately lowered her arms but kept her guard up. With Raven being a loose cannon who knows when it would fire. Kat didn't say a word in hopes that it wouldn't make her snap out of her trance.


	4. Chapter 3

**The next chapter after the "hiatus chapter" is here finally. I can finally start more work on the story and now I plan on getting out a chapter every other week or whenever I can. Without further ado, enjoy the chapter.**

Kat was exhausted from the flurry of attacks that Raven unleashed on her. If it wasn't for her noticing the crowds of horrified civilians, there probably wouldn't be a Gravity Queen afterwards. Nonetheless, when she was caught in her thoughts she had calmed down some. Kat however, was still on her guard.

Gade arrived on the scene as fast as he wanted to. That old man wouldn't even see the world end because of his sluggishness.

"Raven, I've told you time after time again that Kat is not your enemy. She's just as important to the safety of Hekseville as you are," he said in a somewhat wise sounding voice.

Raven's train of thought broken at the sound of Gade's voice. A sudden wash of disgust showered her as she glared at him, then to Kat.

"Was is not enough for me to bring back a missing chunk of the city for you to realize that I'm not a bad guy?" Kat said catching her breath. She put her arms down but put one on her hip. Dusty looked up and meowed at his protectee. Tension of the moment was easing with Raven cooling down and keeping quiet. If she were to open her mouth, nothing good would follow. Raven remained silent. The glances she shot still let Kat and Gade know she wouldn't hesitate to more violence.

"Raven, I know you don't like Kat but you must overcome this weakness." Gade said. He dropped his bags on the ground and proceeded to sit with his legs crossed. With Raven's height towering over Gade, it didn't faze him in the slightest. He continued to look at Raven with his blank, saddened stares until she got the message. The only thing Kat could do in this moment was watch quietly. She would be better off with the benefit of the doubt and stay silent.

Raven glared at the man, then over to Kat. She took a stance with her hand on her hip and brushed her hair out from her face. "You. Don't get in my way," she said. Kat was still confused. She really wanted to know what Raven was holding against her. That thought in her head was interrupted by Dusty meowing. She looked down at the cat that was staring her back in the eye. Dusty looked behind him and Kat's gaze followed.

There was a red smoke coming from the ground; which only meant one thing- Alias. Gade, still sitting, sighed as he got back up. "Looks like I should head out." Before either Kat or Raven got a word in the old man was gone. Without a trace, Gade had just vanished into thin air. Although Gade's disappearance was the least of the shifters' worries. The sound of faint laughter filled the area.

The smoke thickened into one spot. The two were ready for the inevitable arrival of their common foe. A long, slender arm sprouted from the red cloud. It cleared to reveal the tall, devilish man in a striped suit. On his head was his raggedy mask that radiated from a light in the center. His scratchy voice let out only a few words.

"Why the angry face? You're not glad to see me?" He said as he began to chuckle. Kat and Raven took a battle stance, although Kat was not at her best considering the whole ordeal with Raven not too long ago.

"What's your plan, Alias?" Raven snapped. She lowered her arm to her hip again.

"Take a look for yourself," Alias said pointing up to the giant screen of Auldnoir. The screen showed Nevi in various parts of the city. More were on their way to Kat and Raven.

They both knew that one would have to take on Alias and one would tend to citizens. Given how unpredictable both him and the Nevi can be, it was apparent the shifters would be together on this one; as much as Raven resented the idea. Kat could definitely handle herself against Nevi, and after the last encounter she had with Alias it would seem likely she would have another go to stop him.

Before Kat had started to move Raven was already lunging at the marauder with her flurry kicks and punches. Each making her burn out quicker. Raven was strong, but even she needs a break.

Alias showed no pain. In fact when Raven had stopped to take a breather, Alias shrugged it off like nothing. He cracked his neck and whispered faintly to the black and red shifter.

"My turn."

The same red smoke that showed the presence of the Nevi engulfed Ailas's arm. The red blob of flesh took the shape of a rapier, as long as Alias himself. The blade seemingly constructed itself from solidified smoke and was sharp enough to cut through anything. It was menacing to look at but Raven took it as another challenge. She struck him again to only have her hand go through his chest and out the back. Before she could feel her arm back, Alias's chest closed on her arm.

Kat watched in awe and stood still unsure of what to do.

"Dusty.. What do we do? Do we help Raven or the city?" She said, worried. Dusty meowed at her in the sense to do what is really necessary. Kat was unsure of this dilemma. She knew that standing around and doing nothing would ensure Alias and his victory, but at the same time she felt helpless. She felt as if there was nothing she could do for the first time.

Alias stood motionless as Raven struggled to free her arm.

"LET GO OF ME, DAMNIT!!" Raven shouted, still struggling. Alias grabbed her by the neck and held her up, releasing her hand but now it was her neck she needed freeing.

Alias stared at her as she was trying to break his clutch. In her last breath she managed to get a word out.

"KAT!!" she screamed, breaking Kat's train of thought. Alias reeled back his sword slowly. Kat looked up to see her new acquaintance about to be skewered. For her it felt like time slowed down again. She rushed to Raven's aid before being greeted by a clone of Alias that emerged from a shadow in only a split second. The decoy was just enough to slow her down.

Kat watched in distress as Alias shoved the blade into Raven's abdomen. Her body went limp from the wound. For the first time, Kat felt truly defeated. The only thing she could do was watch Alias drop Raven's lifeless body like a stone in water. The clone vanished and Kat rushed to the bleeding body which belonged to Raven.

"RAVEN!!" She screamed in hopes Raven might react in some way. It was to no avail. Alias laughed. He sheathed the blade and stood over Kat.

"You had a chance.. and you did nothing.." Alias said slowly. "This is what will happen when you don't know what you're fighting for." His image faded away and Kat looked up. She was in her bed, in the pipe house. Next to her lay a starry cat so deep in sleep not even a hurricane would wake it. Kat was scared, and confused.

"Was it just a nightmare?" She thought to herself, turning her body over. She struggled to go back to sleep after the vivid images she had witnessed. She didn't know what to do. Raven's lifeless corpse flooded her mind and lodged itself there.

 **There will be more to come, as well as another kind of story I have planned. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Feel free to leave any feedback you want to either better the story or just review. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

Kat was breathing heavily as she tried to comprehend her situation. For some reason the thought of it being just a nightmare seemed bizarre to her. It didn't feel like a dream at all. In fact she doesn't even remember falling asleep. It was strange. But as always, next to her was her immobile cat. The only thing that comforted her, even if he was asleep. He was in such deep of sleep not even a Nevi storm would wake him.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she layed there in her bed, blankly staring at the ceiling to her home. She definitely was tired, but couldn't sleep with that thought still fresh in her mind. The more she tried to put it out the more hopeless it became. Maybe she just needed to get out and clear her head. She couldn't "fly" without Dusty's aid so the best she could do is walk.

There was a still, and calming silence as she changed into something more appropriate for the streets above. One where it would be the "calm before the storm." It got her thinking that maybe there was more to this dream she had. That perhaps she was meant to see it to prevent something like that from happening.

The only way up to the streets was through the sewers, or up the gap with Dusty. To avoid smelling like a dumpster she decided to head back in to get the cat, already staring back at her. She jumped back a bit, unexpecting the cat who she thought was in a coma, to be staring back at her high and alert.

"Do you want to come with Dusty?" she said scratching his head. The cat meowed in agreement and the pair headed up to the nightlife that was Auldnoir.

The nightlife of Auldnoir was very different compared to the daytime. For starters, the cold air and breezes would make you consider a jacket of sorts. Kat just pulled up her scarf and walked the main street that wrapped around the island. She was surprised to see the amount of people she did. The streets weren't completely dead. In fact they were quite healthy with citizens out and about, despite it being the middle of the night.

"I wonder if being above and seeing the lights will calm me down." She began to float over the building with the giant screen to see the night life's beauty. The twinkling lights of Pleajeune out in the distance, and the skyscrapers in the Vendecentre all lit up in the night sky made Kat forget all about Alias and Raven for that moment. She was taken in of the spectacle that is the balance between the light and dark. Something about it was so beautiful to her. Her brief, mindless staring and relaxation was interrupted by Dusty meowing once again. Kat observed her surroundings but didn't see anything. Maybe it was Raven, flying out too.

It wasn't long before she heard the sound of a high heel boot clack against the cobblestone bricks at the top of the building. Kat looked down at the heel, and her gaze slowly went up to be met with two teary, blue eyes staring back at her. Kat didn't know Raven **_could_** cry. The only two emotions Kat came to know was either anger or hunger. Raven didn't look like she was either; just sad and confused, along with Kat.

Raven signaled Kat to move over. For the first time Kat was lowering her guard to Raven. Dusty was on edge though. He didn't lower his. Kat moved over and let the other shifter sit beside her.

"What are you doing up so late, Raven?" Kat asked. Raven just stared at the ground and waited a bit before answering the intrigued, red-eyed girl. She was silent as she mustered strength to confess her thoughts to someone- which never happened.

"I needed to clear my head after a really bad dream," Raven said. This raised Kat's interest more. "I had this dream where I was fighting Alias, and he picked me up by neck.. I felt helpless as I tried to break his grip on me. Before I knew it, he pierced a sword through me and it all went black… All I remember after that is waking up in a shock."

Kat's eyes widened as she put a hand up to her mouth in shock. The dream Raven described was also the one she experienced.

"I had the same dream," Kat said lowering her hand so she could talk. Raven's gaze turned to Kat. The two felt like there was a certain bond forming. "You don't think that Alias was behind this, do you?" Kat asked, pondering the possibilities.

"N-no.. that can't be it," Raven said. It was certainly possible that Alias was relaying a message, but it might also be a coincidence. Whatever the reason it was definitely something to not be overlooked.

The two had talked until the morning sun was on the horizon. That was enough time to put their differences aside and possibly form an alliance to defeat their common foe. After all, the "enemy of my enemy is my friend."


End file.
